Tamers in London
by RevenantOmega
Summary: In London Digimon wasn't quite the phenomenon it was in Japan. Sure the card game was played every know and then, but it never saw any real notice. But when Digimon started Bio-emerging in London the city was forced to turn its eye on the children's game. New Tamers rose to the challenge to defend their City. They might have to loose it all, before things get better.
1. That Night

March 27th 12:15 pm 2014 **Marcus POV**

* * *

It was raining outside the pitter patter of the rain slapped against his window pain. The dark of the night was great in London. Outside it would have been stark black if it wasn't for the looming glow of the moon. It sparkled ever so brilliantly that night that not even the ebony clouds could block it out.

I stretched lazily. My throat had never felt so parched in all my life. Waking me from my intense slumber. In a groggy attempt, I shuffled off like a mindless zombie to the other side of my bedroom. I retrieved the glass of water downing it with unparalleled speed. I let out a sigh of relief before collapsing into my desk. Nights like this I liked to sit and appreciate them.

It was quite, the rain had drowned out the chirps of insects and birds alike. The steady beating of the fan overhead. The rustling of pages as the steady breeze swished them from side to side. A loud thundering stomp. Wait what? And another. It was so loud, so powerful that the street shook in defiance. Trying not to crumble as it was shaken to the very foundations.

"What the?!"

I heard an eruption outside, running to the window as swiftly as I could. A thick smoke had bursted outwards clogging up my window. I furiously attempted to wipe away the deep soaked condensation that had gathered to no avail. It grew back just as fast and I was left to wondering what the hell was going on.

I could see the outline of something... Something big. It was red and clad in shiny armor. It had something protruding out its back that reminded me of wings. Once my vision cleared I could distinguish, It looked like a samurai from Feudal Japan. It carried this large weapon that looked sort of like spear. I didn't really know, after all I'm not a master in ancient weaponry.

"Hm Butenmon, Ultimate level, God Man Digimon. Attack Dance of the Sun. Alright Agumon stand by for battle!" I heard that voice as clear as day. Somebody was outside. That man with the spear looked dangerous. Who was foolish enough to face him.

"Alright Mr Butenmon. You picked the wrong night to come out and play." That voice again. It sounded like an older gentleman. But the voice sounded so strange. Like it was being muffled and changed.

"Stand aside Tamer. I am on a mission of the utmost importance." That thing. Butenmon. It had a heavy Japanese accent. I was left confused, what the hell was I supposed to be looking at.

"I don't care. I'm here to stop Digimon like you from razing this city."

"You don't understand if I fail if these eggs aren't delivered...~!"

"Shut up! You are abominations, run aways. I've fought many of your kind already! Your masters want us destroyed and enslaved. I know what transpired in Japan. The Devas and their Digimon Sovereign, the D-Reaper. Your kind will not move on to England! You will not take this city too!"

"Fool! I am trying to help you! I am on your side!"

"Silence! Your insolence is only wanting me to end you sooner!"

"I don't want to fight you Tamer. I have sworn myself to my own. And she is waiting for my return. Just let me by."

What was going on. What was all this nonsense about Tamers, Devas, Sovereigns and D-Reapers. Sounded like some cheesy TV cliches.

"There is no way you're walking out of this. Your kind lie and deceive to try and get their way into my city. Only to go rogue and destroy everything in sight." The man barked with such confidence and vigor, I could feel his power, it was inspiring but in a bad way.

"We can wait here. My Tamer Henna will come looking for me. She can explain everything! If you don't let me past you won't be ready for what's coming next!" This 'Digimon' it sounded frantic. It sounded scared. Scared of what. Not of the man before him. But of something else.

"You can spout your lies, your trickery! I won't believe you, Monster!"

"Then I fear you leave me no other choice." This 'Digimon' gripped the spear tight thrusting it forward.

"Are they going to fight?" This was all so lucid to me. So strange. It was so real, yet I knew none of this was true. Just a figment. A dream. My imagination playing tricks.

"Alright Agumon. Digi-modify Matrix Digivolution activate!"

I saw a light shining from inside the fog it was small. But it shone brilliantly slightly blinding me. What was I looking at!? If this was a dream it was a kick ass one! A red laser shot through the fog dispersing it. A man whose age was indistinguishable stood there clad in a full trench coat and mask. His identity hidden. In front of him was a lizard. A yellow lizard. My jaw literally dropped the creature began to glow. Its body growing so rapidly I could barely even register it. It finally stopped growing. Its arms swung down to its sides, breaking the blinding halation.

"SKULLGREYMON!" It screamed shattering the very sky. I was horrified. It was a skeletal monstrosity, so large I had to crane his neck just to see its rigid snow white chin.

"Dance of the Sun!" The other monster shrieked. Its spear began to glow golden it jumped upwards thrusting the lance at the much larger monster. It pierced deep into the other. But it did nothing. The spear had wedged between its ribs and was trapped. The monster known as Skullgreymon grabbed the smaller samurai. Looking down at its catch with evil distorted eyes.

"Today. You've doomed your race."

Skullgreymon snickered baring its teeth at the samurai. It readied its long skinny arms. It flung Butenmon hard into the sky. Till the red clad samurai became one with the night.

"Dark... Shot!" A strange looking projectile began to lift off from inside the monsters spinal cord. It sailed off into the starlight. It disappeared into the sky. But moments later a eery explosion rocked the sky blasting away the clouds from the sheer force. Strange lights dropped from the epicenter of the detonation.

"Shooting Stars?" I noted as they came crashing down all across the sky.

"Quickly Skullgreymon, destroy those eggs! Power activate!" The guy screamed with unbridled rage. This Skullgreymon responded by being surrounded by purple light.

"Darkness cloud!" It moaned, openings its mouth. A small black hue shot outwards towards the sky expanding, blanketing it with dark power. Many of the eggs evaporated upon coming into contact with it. But a few escaped the shadow clouds grasp.

I looked up their were so few of them of them, six that I could see. They fell from the sky. If they really were eggs, like that Butenmon had stated. What were they containing. He heard a crash from his window and he was clocked over the head hard. Crumpling unconscious as the large tear shaped stone rolled under his bed.

* * *

March 27th 11:32 pm 2014 **Butenmon POV**

* * *

Stumbling out of the river. The Digimon known as Butenmon was scorched red. Its armor burned at the touch. The river had done its best too cool him. But his body was to hot the water boiled around him. He fell over collapsing into the sand. Struggling to move. Butenmon crash landed somewhere in the south. All he could do was watch. Watch as all his hard work. All that he had sacrificed. Destroyed. The data of the digi-eggs floated downwards where that Skullgreymon was. Absorbing the data of unborn Digimon.

"I'm sorry, Henna. I have failed you. I've failed everything, now this world is doomed."

* * *

March 28th 1:30 am 2014 **Abigail POV**

* * *

I stood up from my crouched position on the ground and took a step back to admire my handy work. Of course I smiled appraisingly. I had just finished putting the final touches on my masterpiece and now I had the time to stare proudly at the newly painted work, spray can in hand. Just as I was contemplating adding one final touch the darkness engulfing me was pierced by the light that was beaming from a flashlight, followed by low voices approaching rapidly.

"Shit!" I cursed under her breath. Quickly recapping the spray can with a 'pop' reassuring me that it wouldn't spill in the bag. Last time that happened it took me two weeks and four boxes of factory issued detergent to scrub it clean. Plus the looks on commuters faces when I had a paint line trailing behind as I attempted to board the train was absolutely killer.

I rushed away to the deep black bag which slumped against a brick wall. Snatching it up, slinging it over one shoulder, I firstly broke into a dead sprint. If I could reach the football field by the time the owners of the flashlight and voices caught up to me. But I guess my luck ran short that night! Their footsteps alerted me to their presence, the Neighborhood Watch must have been a few feet behind me.

"Hey you, stop!" They shouted as I turned briefly to see the two older gentlemen make chase.

I turned a blind corner and slammed into a brick wall. Cursing herself turning to see the two men nearing my position. I frantically looked for an escape. Nothing was coming to mind. I ducked behind a large green trash can. When I was face to face. With a large floating thing. It had one eye. It looked gooey to the touch with little blue spikes protruding from its body.

"What are you?" I looked into its one eye. It was such a mysterious and scary thing but given the circumstances. Who cares about all that nonsense.

"Tsu-Tsumemon." It responded. Its voice was so soft and baby like. I couldn't help but melt as it spoke.

"Well aren't you adorable. I suppose you don't have a way out of here?" I laughed turning to take a quick glance down the alley. The two members of the Neighborhood watch were searching for me. It was only a matter of time before they found this hiding place.

"Me... adorable?" The little creature hovered out into the alley its eye glowing deep red. "Glare eyes!" It screamed unrestricted and uncontrolled causing the two guards to cover their ears from the wail. A sea of red sticky foam shot out of its eye binding the two men to a wall.

"Holy... Lets go little guy!" I jumped up grabbing the little creature running out the alley and shooting down the street. I kept running not stopping until I reached the safety of my home.

"Hey Abby how was...~?"

"It was great mom I'm just gonna go sleep now, bye!" Running up the stairs as fast as I could slamming my door shut, locking it twice. I let the small blue spike ball go and it floated to the center of the room.

"What are you?" I asked the small blue creature.

"I am Tsumemon. I'm a Digimon." It responded gently coming to graceful descent on her desk. I was exhausted, I crawled against the floor face pressed against the carpeting.

"A Digimon. Digimon are... just some TV show from Japan right?" I stared into its one eye.

"If thats what we are. Then why am I standing here now." Its level of sass made me giggle.

"You don't have legs." I stifled a laugh with my hand. Tsumemon's eye twitched in frustration.

"You like being mean don't you?!" Tsumemon spun around avoiding my gaze.

"Aw I'm sorry. I didn't know you were such a sweetheart. My names Abigail." I pinched one of its spikes, making it jerk and fly around the room. It finally came to a stop on the bed. Its weary little eye beginning to close.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay. You can live here if you want. I always wanted a pet." I tilted my head to the side enjoying its cute weary state.

"I'm not a pet." It huffed nestling itself deeper into the pillows.

"Alright. Alright Mr Sensitive." I took out my phone from my jeans pocket. I opened the camera function. The lens slowly adjusted to fit the strange creature in its entirety. My finger hovered over the button. Until I finally pressed it lightly. Unexpectedly. The phone sparked making me drop it and hop back as it burst into flames right in front of my eyes.

"Oh god! No! Not my phone!" I cried out loud as trying to stamp out the flames. When the flames died down. What was left wasn't my phone. And it wasn't a smoldering heap of ash either.

What remained was a different phone? It was purple everywhere except the black touch screen. It had various purple protrusions coming out the sides. One of which looked like a small antenna. I pressed the small button at the bottom. Inside the small circle was a small spiral pattern. When it booted up. It requested a passcode be made. I quickly typed in the usual code 3, 8, 5, 2. Or a square. When it opened up. It looked the same way a generic touch phone did. It had internet searching capabilities. A fully integrated camera, settings, etc. But it had three options below which I had never seen before. I pressed the first one. The app was called Enhance. Once I opened it. It gave me selection of cards. They weren't regular poker cards. They all said different things. Like; Recharge, Power, Speed, Strength, and Targeting. It had an advanced sub category near the top. When I pressed on the recharge card. It projected the Words.

"_Digi-modify. Recharge Activate."_

"Um okay. Digi-modify. Recharge Activate."

Tsumemon's eyes shot open like a bullet from a gun. A green aura surrounded it charging the tired Digimon.

"Wow! That felt amazing!" He exclaimed flying into Abigail bouncing off her harmlessly.

"So that gave it energy? Interesting. I think I need to do a little research." Abigail internalized she flipped open her computer.

"Where to start?"

* * *

March 28th 12:15 pm 2014 **Marcus POV**

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock just kept ticking; tick tick ticking. I never felt alive in school. Fact, I hated school. I understood its importance in my life. For my future. But honestly it sucked. I didn't have very many friends. I guess thats my own fault. I tended to keep to myself. Nobody understood me. I never compromised to fill someone else's expectations of me. I never gave up who I was to become one of the crowd.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock just kept ticking; tock tock tocking. This is what I think about when I'm bored. The teacher must have been ranting on about history. Or was I in Biology? Hell, I didn't even know what class I was in. All I could think about was that night. Digimon. It was a card game. First that. Then this mysterious phone. A lot of strange going on around here.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock just kept ticking; Tick tock ticking. Damn must have had a few minutes left of class. I was dreaming for about 90% of it. On the way to school I searched up Digimon. It seemed like a cool concept, a card game and an anime. But I'd never heard of it before. So how could I dream about something I'd never seen? The answer was playing back in my head on repeat.

It was real!

"Mr Hale could you please tell me why the Tsar Nicholas the Second of Russia survived the 1905 revolution?" The teacher Ms McPhee a woman of previous Irish origins spoke up. Hinting towards me.

"P-pardon?" I choked initially making others around me chuckle silently. My cheeks flushed red as they did.

"I'll see you after class Mr Hale. Now can anyone else answer the question?" Of course. She spotted me day dreaming again. So now she was going to lecture me. Possibly keep me in all of break again. Didn't matter I'd just fall into my thoughts again.

"Nicholas the Second survived partially because of the involvement of the military." 'He' spoke up.

Spencer Wong. The class try hard. Always trying to one up everyone else. I didn't mind the guy. After all I've seen all the good qualities about him. He taught kids martial arts on mondays for free and helped younger students with their studies. He also helped his mother take care of his two younger sisters and baby brother. He had short cropped black hair, which was his most distinguishable feature. Despite being of Asian heritage. He has remarkable eyes they were green and slightly wider than the rest of his family. No racism intended. He was often remarked as quite 'dreamy' by the girls in our class. But he lacked appeal. As he like me, tended to stay away from other people. I guess thats why he's my best friend! I often laughed at that thought. The two loners becoming friends. How very cliché we are!

"Something funny, Mr Hale?" Ms McPhee voice raised slightly making me shudder.

"No Ma'am." I said reluctantly giving back into the silence.

There was a hard knock on the door, the soft wood strained against the strength of the hammering against it. A silhouette could be seen from the shadow of the window sill. I already knew who it was. When it opened I wasn't surprised.

"Ms Lytar good of you to join us."

Abigail Lytar. That one girl in school who was called into the principal's office at least once a day. Almost everyone had a pretty low opinion of her, but none of that even seemed to faze her. She didn't care what others thought. Thats what made me respect her more than anyone in the world. She was the epitome of what I wanted to be but was always to scared to do. A goal I could never ascertain. She was courageous, brave, outgoing and never afraid to show how she was actually feeling. But over all of that. She always came across, as a badass! Her face was heart shaped with a wide forehead with a prominent pointed chin. Her eyes were gray and wise. She had long curly honey-wheat hair that trickled down to the mid way on her back. She was standing tall with unwavering certitude. She was often regarded as quite extravagant by most guys, but the ones that chased after her, often found themselves trying to race a cheetah.

"Sorry Ms McPee. I had a late night." Her voice sounded mocking, If I could see that, then Ms McPhee of course saw that too.

"You can tell me all about it after class." Ms McPhee retorted with a smirk. Abigail groaned and took her seat on the desk in front of me. Her odor was pungent- like fresh paint. It made me recoil slightly.

"Oh would you look at that. Times up. Now I want all of you to write a summary of the 1905 revolution for homework. I want it due in by next Thursday." Soon all the students were ushered out and all that remained was Abigail and I.

* * *

March 28th 12:30 pm **Abigail POV**

* * *

Ah Madam McPhee's lectures. The soul sucking wisps of her words, went in one ear and left through the other. I'd simply nod my head, and pretend like what she was saying touched my heart. Maybe I'd shed a few tears. Oh I should cry! Pretend like all of it was because my parents hated me. Hm she would call. Then find out my parents don't in fact hate me. I didn't have very many options possibly pretending to 'clean up' my act. Come into school on time and participate in class. That would get her off my back.

"Mr Hale would you like to tell me what's occupying your thoughts now? Or would you just prefer to stare idly out the window some more."

"S-sorry Professor. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Marcus Hale, the class weirdo.

He was so quiet and so shy he tended to blend into the background a little. I'd been in his class since grade school. But never had any real contact with him. He tended to isolate himself voluntarily. He had the looks to be one of the popular kids, had the dress sense. Yet he chose to stay away from that. He was interesting to say the least. I couldn't see him now, but I could bet his emerald green eyes were fluttering weakly as he averted Ms McPhee's gaze. His body was probably in a slouched position, shoulders hunching forward. His skin remarkably tan yet never leaving the comfort of his home. I could go on and on droning about his every trait. He was just one of those very describable people. He had this little scar on his upper lip that trailed down ever so slightly to his bottom lip. It looked rugged yet elegant at the same time. Nobody knew how he had obtained the scar. It was the most intriguing thing about him.

"Care to elaborate?" Ms McPhee asked hovering over me. Her hawkish eyes plastered to the boy seated behind me.

"Well last night I saw something crazy. I saw Digimon! I don't even know what they are! But they battled right outside my house! Something fell from the sky and into my room shattering my window and clocking me over the head knocking me out. But when I woke up. My window was fine, there was no sign of a battle outside my house. Yet my phone disappears and is replaced by this... thing! I never knew what Digimon were until today when I looked them up on the bus. So how could I possibly have dreamed about them! Hungh! Tell me!" He was shouting, screaming at our teacher. I was speechless. He saw them too. He had one of the phones. Even though I couldn't see it. I knew he was talking about the same thing I had. He saw Digimon. Digimon like Kuramon. I needed answers and surprise surprise Marcus Hale the guy who never told anyone anything, had them. Oh fortune smiles upon me today.

"Mr Hale calm down. Its not strange for someone to imagine things while dreaming, you may have heard the name before. Your subconscious might have created something from what you thought of it. There are plenty of explanations." No there was only one answer to the question he needed answered. Was it real, or was it all a dream? The answer yes it was without a doubt, real.

Ms McPhee waited an hour before letting us out. Marcus was quick to get out of his seat. I couldn't let him run off. I needed to talk to him pronto. He was packed and out the door in seconds. I chased after him as quickly as I could.

"Hey!" I called out to him, he slowed down, turning back to me with an unimpressed face.

"What?! You like my story. Want to poke fun at the crazy guy?!" He sarcastically shouted back at me he continued to storm off before I could answer.

"I was gonna say I believe you!" I saw his body freeze, he looked over his shoulder with a cautious glance.

"What?" He stated breathlessly, I saw the visual doubt in his eyes.

"And I can prove it."

March 28th 3:00 pm 2014 **Marcus POV**

Today all I could think about doing was going home. Doing my homework. Eating dinner. Then going back to enjoy my sleep. Of course it wasn't part of the plan to be in a girls bedroom. That girl also being the craziest one I've ever heard of. Mostly because she claims that what happened last night. Actually happened. Of course if it was true it would have been pretty cool. But it couldn't have been. This truth she spoke off. It had better be convincing.

"Alright. Promise you won't freak out or anything." She asked, she was holding something behind her back I couldn't see what it was from this vantage point.

"Sure." I agreed reluctantly. She brought her hands from behind her back and showed me what she was holding.

At my first glance, it was a ball. But once I looked closer I realized, it was alive. It had one large eye that covered most of its body, other than that it had large blue spikes coming out from all over its round body.

"Kuramon, claims to be a Digimon. You claim you saw Digimon fight in the street. This little guy is connected to this phone I have." She showed me the phone. It was just like the one I had! Except hers was purple.

"What do you mean connected?" I asked, I needed to know. Cause if hers was connected to this little guy. What was mine connected too.

"I played around with it a little. There are three main apps at the bottom. The first one enhances the Digimon. The second one is some sort of detection device. It showed me Kuramon's location and these blips that showed up on the map all across England. I can only assume they are other Digimon. The one on the right allowed me to see through Kuramon's eye." This device if mine could do all the things hers could. I should be able to find the one I'm connected to.

I took mine out. Unlocking it. I pressed the app on the far right. The one she said allowed her to see through its eye. The screen went blurry like when a TV flips to an empty channel. The static cleared, where it was. It was dark. Creeping shadows. A slurp. Followed by quick scurrying. What the hell was I looking at. There was a light. It crept ever so slowly. I could feel its heart beat in anticipation as it neared the sunlight. As soon as it broke the shadows. I rolled my eyes. It was in my bedroom. It looked around my room, it saw the shirt I had discarded when getting up this morning, it reached out grasping it with a tail of thin white hairs. It neatly folded the shirt placing it on my bed. Someone entered the room. It was my mom. She saw the small creature and screamed.

"Oh god." I closed the phone ramming it hard into my pocket. She grabbed me before I could bolt off.

"Wait give me your number." She exclaimed loudly putting her phone in my hand.

"Why?" I quickly typed in my digits, no time to waste.

"Tomorrow I'm going to check out these blips. If you say these things fight. I might need the help." Once I was done she quickly grabbed her phone shoving me out the room. "Now go!"

I didn't need her telling me what I needed to do.

* * *

March 28th 4:13 pm 2014 **Marcus POV**

* * *

The rain pelted downwards drenching the cobble streets. I walked with a black umbrella in hand, the frivolous rain ricocheted like bullets of its sleek exterior. My feet tracing the concrete, the small pebbles grinding against the soles of my shoes. I knew the importance of where I had to be. But the slick stone was far too slippery to run on. So I was forced to walk. From Abigail's house it would have taken me max thirty minutes to walk home. But because of the rain that time nearly doubled. As I approached the smooth steps sheltered from the rain. I cautiously stepped up. My house was silent: not even a whisper, not even the sound of the TV blaring.

I carefully pried the door open. It wasn't locked, strange my mother usually locked the door.

"Hello?!" My call echoed through the empty house. "Mom?! Ryan?!" My calls went unanswered.

The lights flickered on making the rooms glow brilliantly for a few seconds. The darkness abruptly returned. On. Off. The lights kept flickering changing. Someone was tampering with the lights, that much was obvious captain obvious. God am I arguing with myself. Not the time.

"Hello? I'm going to call the cops. So Ryan if this is a joke say something now!" No response. Alright this was weird, I'm my mom went out and took Ryan with her. She would have sent me a message or something. Not just left the house completely empty. Something was wrong. I began to dial.

9...1...1

"SURPRISE!" The lights slammed on making me fall over in shock. My Mom and brother fired confetti cannons at me as I scrambled away in fear.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at them. Once they realized I wasn't having fun, they straightened out.

"We found out your secret, That you have been hiding something from us!" Ryan snickered making me clench in fear.

"Oh… what would that be?" I asked hesitantly, I knew what they were going to say.

"This little guy!" He drew back the makeshift curtain, revealing a small little dragon. Sitting inside a baby cradle.

"You have a secret pet. Its pretty exotique if I say so myself. Where did you get it honey?" My mom asked as she slowly tipped a bottle of milk into its mouth.

"Funny story. It came to me." I approached them, its eyes were closed. It was a cute little thing.

"Don't worry you can keep it. As long as you feed it, and you know remove its waste." My mom added with a smile. My nose twitched at the words 'waste'. My phone began to buzz. I quickly took it out. on screen was an image of the Digimon. Its name. Babydmon.

"Something tells me… Its not going to be that simple."

* * *

**A/N**

By accepting OC's I'm sorry to be so candid but I'm only accepting two now… In the original post of this story I accepted one and I'm only accepting two more. The template for OC's can be found on my profile so click the blue RevenantOmega link and you can start character building. Digimon that can't be used, cause they are already in use. Dracomon, Labramon, Keramon and Lunamon. Anything else is fair game *Other than goggle head Digimon don't use those*

When submitting you can either post a review or send me a PM. If you are a guest consider it unlikely to get accepted because I have no way of contacting you. I prefer PM, but if you do it in the review section prepare for some follow up from me sent by PM.

Au Revoir I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. The First Runaways

**March 29th 10:03 pm 2014 ********Abigail POV**

* * *

My eyes were glued to the device. The small blips on the screen were flaring like crazy. I didn't know what they were, but whatever they were. They're everywhere. All across London she could see the small dots. I wanted to get a peek for myself. After all they must have meant something if they were there. But there was something else that caught my eye. On the map was seven squares. One of them was me, and the other was that kid Marcus. Who were the others?

I quickly flipped through my contacts and called him. After a few rings he answered.

"Hello?" Marcus answered so quitely.

"Hey its Abigail. Look I'm going to check out one of those dots on the map. You in?"

"I guess I can't say no. But I'm still in bed."

I groaned, why did this have to be so difficult.

"Well get changed, I'll be at your house in 5." I hung up. That gotta get him moving. I looked at the map, judging by how he walked home. He must live close by. He must be the closest square.

I shot up out of house. My black bag slung over one shoulder. The Digimon safely inside. I was careful to not let him float out. He assured me he wouldn't but I had to be careful. Like I said running to his house proved I could make it just on time. I knocked three times on the door. Carefully checking the map on her phone. The square was definitely inside that house. And sure enough it opened.

"Hello who are you?" An older woman answered most likely his mother. We needed a good excuse. If this 'Digimon thing turned out to be important, he needed reasons to be with me.

"Yea Im your sons Girlfriend. He told me we were going out today. Is he here or did he leave without me." I put on my cutest smile. Oh how mothers adore me.

"Your… He is just inside eating breakfast. Come in come in. I'm his mother." She opened the door wider letting me in. I looked around. It was all classic furniture with an old timey theme. Unlike my house which was as modern as they come. She led me towards the kitchen. Where I saw him, and his Digimon. Both eating at the table. Together. My eyes widened at the spectacle.

"Oh hey babe. We should really be going now." I was furiously nodding towards the door.

He just looked at me with a blank expression. A spoon dangling out of his mouth with bits of milk dribbling from his lip.

"Babe? What are you…" I covered his mouth and he struggled against me.

"Shh you're my boyfriend remember. We are going on a date today. You silly." He stopped struggling, after realizing what I was getting at.

"Oh right. Mom can I go out…?" His mother shushed him too. Nodding in acceptance.

"Alright. Babyd we're going out for a bit." He grabbed the small green dragon before it could complain. And we were out the door before anyone could ask any questions.

"So where are we heading?" The Dragon asked, its voice was soft and it sounded like a baby, just like Tsumemon.

"Hampstead Heath. Somewhere near the middle."

"At this time its going to be packed!" Marcus objected, I simply looked at him.

"We are just going to check it out. Its not like we are invading it. Last time I checked the public was allowed to go there." I carefully explained this to him, he rolled his eyes and relented letting me lead the way.

* * *

**March 29th 10:46 pm 2014 ********Aelinore POV**

* * *

"Chin up. Neck stretched. Back straight, no slouching." The instructors voice was petite and posh. Much like the rest of the people I had met this week.

I did as I was told. Learning etiquette in Britain was different then back in Paris. At least the classes weren't private one on ones. We got to enjoy grand halls with many companions. Oh well, I wouldn't change a thing. The experience was divine on its own. After a few more minutes it was over. I chastly thanked my instructor before she left.

Once she was gone. I had the mansion all to myself. It was beyond gigantic. Oh how dear it was. Back in Paris our Chateau was beautiful, but this was much more to my liking. Rooms bigger than most trucks. And here, was where my parents finally let me have a pet.

"Labramon!" I called out, we found her in the streets the night before. She was the most peculiar thing. She looked nothing like a regular dog. But strangest of all. She talked. Never in front of my parents only to me. It was so magical.

I heard her bark and she came running down the stairs, her tail swishing from side to side her chest panting softly. She barked happily wanting to know what I wanted.

"Do you want to hold my hand and help me solve a puzzle?" I held out the strange device. Labramon looked at it. She nodded once and I dropped to the floor. Where the two of us began studying it.

"This may take a while Labramon."

* * *

**March 29th 11:10 am 2014 ********Marcus POV**

* * *

She had taken me all the way out into the wilderness. Chasing ghosts was the phrase I'd best use to describe this. Of course as she promised it hadn't taken that long. But I could have showered in this time. Taken a bus and come to meet her here. She had no sense of patience, which was less admirable than her goal to discover what's going on. Me. I'd rather be home eating my breakfast and sleeping.

"Alright we are getting close. Should be just a few more meters." She spoke to me, but didn't really acknowledge me. I guess I was just here for company. Although I hadn't said more words than 'Ok' or 'Sounds good to me'. If anything this Abigail girl came across as really impulsive, it was exhausting.

She stopped looking around. Whatever she was trying to find. I certainly couldn't see. The only thing around was trees and bushes. She seemed a little disappointed but continued her search pacing around the place for a while. I was looking but nothing was here. It was so peaceful and tranquil it was hard to believe anything was going down here.

"WOW! Check this out!" She screeched. Making cover my ears. Of course I ran to check it out.

"What am I looking at?" I asked her, she was blocking whatever it was with her entire body.

"I don't know." She moved out of the way. Thats when I saw what we were looking for.

It was a some sort of shaped object. It was glowing and changing as I stared at it. It never remained constant, always shifting trying to adapt to its environment. One thing didn't change though. It remained the same size. Just smaller than a sock. Its color scheme was most magical, it seemed to imbue the rainbow into its patterns. Absolutely mesmerizing.

"Look what we have here. Two tamers and their Digipets." That voice. It was the voice from that night.

Abigail and I both turned to look at the man who spoke. As if it was trademark. He wore that mask, with a bowler hat covering the rest of his head, making his features completely indistinguishable.

"I feel for you. I really do. Thats why I'm going to help you out." He took out his phone showing it to us. It was just like both of ours. Except his was pitch black, and it seemed to radiate evil.

"This is called a D-Sight. Or a Digivice, if you like the classics. When Digimon first started appearing in Japan. I 'acquired' their version. The D-Power. I stripped it to the base components and discovered what made it tick. Replicating that technology into my phone. Now for some reason. Every Tamer in London has one."

"Who the hell are you!" Abigail burst out interrupting him.

"I'm an interested party. After all. I guess it kind of is my fault the Digimon are appearing in London. After all I created the New Server. It was only a matter of time before they started jumping over."

"I saw you. You tried to destroy the eggs." I asked keeping Babydmon hidden in my bag. If he was hostile I wasn't up for fighting that massive bag of bones.

"Of course. That was the first part of the invasion. You see. Something is coming. Sneaking those Digimon in was the first part of that plan. I see you two each found one of them. Its not a problem its better they are raised by humans then trained to kill us when the time comes."

"You didn't answer my question. WHO ARE YOU?!" Abigail shouted at him, making the man chuckle.

"I have a regular name. But that lacks theatrics. You can call me… The Patron."

"A little anticlimactic if you ask me." There we go Abigail opened her mouth again to interrupt. You gotta give it to her though. She has balls of steel.

"Now for the third reveal of the day. I'm going to tell you what that little 'sparkly thing is'. It is a temporary Digital Gate. They ping on the map to show when they are active. Sometimes a Digimon can pass through. In theory we could pass through. But it requires either: A. A digimon emerging into our world. Or B. a D-Sight to give it life. Once that happens the Digimon are compelled to go through it. Example B." He held out his phone. Pressing a few buttons. Until finally a red light shot out through the camera. Striking the Digital gate.

Just like that night. Haze exploded around us. Covering us in the thick smoke. Strangely enough. I could easily breath. But sight was near impossible. We were tossed a few items. What I had in my hand. Was goggles. I put them on, and my vision was cleared. What I saw amazed me.

The small 'Gate' was now swirling and something was coming out of it. Two small green men soon slithered out of the portal. They were the size. Roughly of small children. Much bigger than the two Digimon that were in our bags.

"Good luck. Try not to die." And that was that, he disappeared from the fog. leaving us to fight the two monsters.

The two small men approached us. Thats when I saw. They weren't human. They looked like goblins from fiction. They carried small wooden clubs, once they made eye contact they charged. I jumped out the way same as Abigail.

"Go Tsumemon!" Abigail called out her Digimon. It floated out from her bag. Once it saw the Two Goblins it hid behind her.

"No don't hide!"

"Babydmon. Attack!" I ordered my Digimon. It floated in front of me. Its tail was shaking, it was clearly frightened. Why? Thats when I remembered.

That night. That man had a Lizard. He made it 'Digivolve'. To become stronger most likely. Maybe Butenmon was too strong for the small Lizard initially. And it had to evolve to be able to fight back. Thats when it occurred to me. He used his phone to to change the Digimon. My hand slammed into my pocket, I needed to find out how.

"Abigail! We use the phones to make them stronger!" I yelled to her. She was trying to kick the foul digimon back. Her face lit up.

"We use the Enhance app!" She called back.

Of course. I scrolled through the app. It contained a full set of cards. Each one reading, different things. Power, Speed, Recharge, nothing related to evolution. The advanced section, once I clicked on it. A picture of Babydmon was centered. I pressed the picture. It gave me the setting, Digivolution.

"Babydmon, Digivolution activate!" I thrust the phone outwards at Babydmon. Responding to my command, a light shot out of my D-Sight striking Babydmon with its radience. The skin on the baby Digimon was peeled away, revealing the code beneath it. The shape began to change, becoming larger growing legs. Once the light broke a new creature stood. Just like what happened with that yellow lizard. Babydmon changed too.

"Dracomon!" It called out, its voice had grown considerably older, much like a youngish child.

"Baby breath!" It opened its mouth and sigh of blazing air shot outwards, striking the small goblin by surprise. Knocking it on its behind.

"Wow! Nice shot!" I shouted with surprise the little guy back quite a punch

Dracomon lurched forward grappling the Goblin, my phone began to buzz. I opened it with haste, eager to watch the fight. Two messages from an unknown source. Listing off a bunch of stats from both Dracomon and the Goblin. Its name was Goblimon, another Digimon.

"Tsumemon, Digivolution activate!" Abigail shouted indiscriminately at her digimon and it too began to change shape. However this transformation looked far more grim. Its body expanded greatly. Its head nearly becoming twice the size. With long skinny arms.

"Keramon." It said in a gentle tone, however its voice was like that kind that whispered to me in my nightmares, and its appearance mimicked that.

"Crazy Giggle!" It opened its maw and released an invisible attack the exploded against the second Goblimon.

Dracomon and Keramon stood side by side. They blocked the two Digimon from charging at either Abigail and I, we were left to marvel at what just happened. Our two partners had become stronger just from our command. And now they stood their in triumph defending us.

"Dracomon, go!" I ordered, and Abigail followed suite ordering Keramon to attack as well.

The two Digimon charged in sync, each charging their own attacks.

* * *

**March 29th 1:36 pm 2014 ********Phoebe POV**

* * *

Salamon growled as the Digimon collapsed at her feet. Begging for it to end there, my first battle. And Salamon was victorious. Her power alone was something I'd never seen before. When my brothers told me all about Digimon. At first I could hardly comprehend the gigantic lore. What I finally did understand, they finally told me, was that they fought. They fought to get stronger. And if what they told me is true. I needed to train to be ready. As the Digimon always seem to get stronger later on.

"It wants mercy." Salamon titled her head towards me, a cocky grin on her dog styled face.

"Logically. We shouldn't, as soon as we turn our back it would strike us without warning. After all deception is your thing is it not Impmon?" I asked the Digimon as it begged and begged. Bowing down worshiping us as gods.

"Please. I'll go back. You don't ever have to see me again!" Its voice sounded sincere, but I'd seen the type. Liers couldn't tell the truth even if they were offered a million pounds to tell it. He hid a smirk when bowing down. Believing me to be that gullible.

"Would you though. What's to stop you coming back?" I asked it the final judging question. Its next answer would have to justify itself. And it better not lie.

"When I go back I'll never return I..~!" He was cut off. Salamon's paw had struck.

Delivering the final blow. He exploded into a sea of red light. Which Salamon downloaded. Absorbing his data and everything he once was. Broken down and absorbed. Kind of poetic. But in a sad way, I guess.

"You didn't have to do that." I looked down at Salamon before picking her up.

"I know, but his complaining was starting to hurt my ears." She scratched her aforementioned ears. Before looking sumg at her first victory. After all it was a momentous occasion for us both. We had taken the first step as Tamers.

"Where do you wanna go next?" I asked the small digimon. Her face reddened as if she was thinking painfully.

"That Impmon was a major let down, in all honesty. I'd like another Rookie to download." She nestled herself in to my arms. Resting up for the next fight.

"Right away my queen." I mocked her and she simply sneered.

Oh well. I gotta find another one. God only wonders how long that's going to take.


	3. Sand Lines

March 31st 4:15 pm 2014 **Marcus POV**

* * *

The street was a little quieter than usual. On a Monday of all days, there should have been a lot more people. After that event at the park. It was getting harder to hide them once they grew in size. Thank god my mom find Dracomon before I did.

Once he evolved he was almost three times bigger. I couldn't hide him in my bag any more. So he had to stay at home most days. Abigail had it much worse. With Keramon's... terrifying appearance change, she couldn't take him back to her house. But they managed somehow, the method unknown to me.

I looked at the D-Sight over the past few days I had meddled with its functions enough to get a basic understanding. I could 'teleport' Dracomon to me at will, but I couldn't send him back. All I had to do was call out his name and hold out the D-Sight. I knew how to identify the different shapes and images on the map now. A little monster Icon meant a Digimon already emerged. A colorless diamond shape meant an inactive Digital Gate. And a Diamond giving off frequent pulses was active.

The distinction grew obvious the more I investigated. The rectangles on the map were me and other Digidestined. Abigail and I had distinguished which ones we were. I was a bright cobalt like color, and she was deep red. There were 4 other colors on the map. Lilac, Gold, Pink, and White. Abigail and I were coming up with a way to meet up with another one of them. We needed to take this slow, build up trust with the others and then find out what the hell was going on.

On closer inspection I saw something peculiar. A monster Icon, only just popping up as I drew closer. Something like that hadn't happened. And I was eager to discover what it meant. There was a digital gate close by, but it was inactive. Meaning it hadn't emerged from here.

I carefully looked around the street, thank god it was nearly empty. Nobody would question a four foot dragon walking around.

"Dracomon." I called to him, I held out the D-Sight, it began glowing and my Digimon began to construct in front of me. When the data finally compiled. He shook his face around trying to get his bearings. He looked awfully green for a blue lizard.

"I think I hate doing those." He made a few gurgling noises then began vomiting into the gutter.

"Oh dude seriously!" I resisted gagging as my friend did just that.

"I can't help it. You know I have a terrible gag reflex." He stopped for just a brief second. I sighed, that was true he really did.

"Maybe you should eat less." I suggested to him, gently patting on his back to help him get through it.

"I'm insatiable, and my appetite is not of your concern. You have a problem take it up with Laura." I cringed as he used my mothers first name.

"Maybe I will have a chat with her. If you keep vomiting like this, what If I need you in an emergency. What your going to use, your special Up Chuck breath attack?!"

"Speaking of emergency. Did you call me here to flap your tactile sensory organs at me all day or what?!" How he learned all these words so quickly astounded me.

"I don't even know what any of those mean!"

"Maybe if you payed attention in school more… You would!" Ok, I realized I'm shouting at a Lizard who finds me incompetent in the middle of the street.

"Alright you win. I surrender. I saw something on the D-Sight that intrigued me. And knowing you'd puke your guts out when I… I'm trying to think of a word for the whole 'teleportation' thing. Any ideas?" He paused I could imagine a small light bulb hanging over his head. His mouth opened and the light bulb lit up.

"How do you feel about transmitting?" I pointed my finger at him, a smile on both our faces. He pointed his claw at me. We highfived over the small victory.

"Alright I transmitted you here cause if things get ugly. I need you to do your fire stuff... Maybe swing some claws, use your tail at just the right moment." I walked off, using the D-Sight to hone in on the Runaway.

Dracomon was close by, we walked together down the dark alley. His nose twitched. Getting a scent he took the lead. I swapped applications to the enhancement app. Just in case. He was only a few strides ahead of me, but I was thankful. I wasn't going to tell him I was a little scared.

Suddenly he stopped. Growling before he could turn the sharp edge. I looked around grabbing a small plank of discarded wood. It was mossy to the touch, but a weapons a weapon. We both backed up against the wall. I saw the fire build up in his jaws. He looked up at me and I nodded. He counted down on his claws. 1, 2, 3!

"RAHHHHH!" We both screamed jumping around the corner, I swung the plank like a lunatic jacked up on chems. It collided with something hard, Dracomons head! He fired the blue flame at whatever we had encountered. Only he missed. Horribly. Whatever it was, it was smaller than him by at least a head.

A small Digimon, it had bunny ears and it looked like it was wearing a dress, moon shaped symbols all over its body. With a metal designed brooch on the center of its chest. My D-Sight flashed revealing to me the information on the new threat. However upon close inspection. This Lunamon. Didn't appear to be a threat.

"Oh." Dracomon twitched for once something shut him up.

"Ah." Lunamon took a few steps back. Her hands raised in a defensive stance.

I got a good look at the Lunamon. There was something a little off with how it looked. It had this ribbon on its left ear, something that wasn't on the Index. This Digimon must have had a human Tamer, who else would give it the accessory? Thats why I didn't see a Digital Field, or a Digital Gate. But this Digimon had tears in its eyes. I could see that it was scarred.

"Hi there. Are you okay?" I asked the little Digimon, once it saw that we meant no harm it lowered its guard. However remaining silent, too afraid. It nodded from side to side. Indicating that it wasn't.

"Do you have a Tamer we can find? Or are you a stray that nobody cares about." Dracomon asked. He had finally calmed down from his twitches, only for me to punch his still sore head. Lunamon still didn't answer, the tears in its eyes only growing larger by the second. I shot him a glare. He squinted as if reading my mind. I went along with it. I thought 'Let me handle this.' I used facial expressions to try and show him what I meant. He nodded I think he got it.

"What my partner meant to say is. Do you have a human partner like me? If you do we will do whatever we can to help you find them." I knelt down beside it offering my hand to the scarred Digimon. It looked at my hand, then at the big grin on my face. It didn't wipe away the tears, instead Lunamon leaped onto me, crushing me between its surprisingly strong arms. It squeezed, turning my face blue as the air was compressed out of me. Was it, hugging me.

"What are you doing here? I mean this isn't exactly a 5 star hotel." I looked around. There was no sign of a Tamer being here. It was as dingy an alley as they came, bits of trash and bottles strewn across the floor, that faint aroma of drunk people vomit.

"I felt something strange. It was calling to me. It came from over there." Lunamon pointed towards something at the other end of the alley.

Dracomon took charge. He advanced slowly down the alley. Lunamon began clambering up my leg, till she rested on my shoulder. Her hands gripping my hair and ears roughly. I bit my lip to avoid cursing her.

"Marcus. Its a Digital gate." Dracomon pointed out to me.

"Ok. Just stay clear. We can come back with...~!" A flash of blue, and fog engulfed us all.

A human silhouette emerged from the smog. It was oddly human in form.

"Now isn't this just divine!" A woman spoke up. She sounded very American, where did she come from? I didn't see a woman in here before.

"You should get out of here! Its not safe!" I shouted into the fog, I put on my new goggles when it began clearing up, the woman spoke up once more.

"On the contrary! I could say the same for you!" Now that the smog had fully cleared out. The Human. Was actually a Digimon! I took a few steps back, her face was determined I didn't like the look of it.

"And whys that?" I jeered at the Digimon, Dracomon had regrouped by my side. He was waiting for me to give instructions.

"Cause a Tamer and his two rookies aren't a match for a Hybrid Digimon! Draining Rain!" The rain came thundering out of absolutely nowhere! Pelting the three of us instantly. But that wasn't it. I felt weak as it hit me. My body wanted to crumple over, it felt like little ants biting away at my skin.

"Marcus. Get Lunamon under cover! I'll handle this!" Dracomon blew fire out his nostrils before charging in to battle.

I did as my Digimon suggested I hid Lunamon under an AC unit. And I ventured back into the magic rainfall.

"No don't leave me!" Lunamon cried out, the poor Digimon must have hated being alone.

"I'll be right over here. I have to help Dracomon!"

A fiery explosion echoed through the street. I felt a force of air blow me backwards. I skidded on the heels of my shoes. Dracomon's jaws were clamped shut around the Digimon's arm. His eyes wild with battle lust. He was thrown back towards me. I did my best to catch him. When we were both ready, his eyes began to glow red. Signaling that shit just got serious.

"G Shurunen!" He roared in a frenzy. A glowing blue orb formed in his mouth and on his horns, red arcs of electricity jumped between them. He began firing laser beams indiscriminately at the other Digimon. The buildings began to crumble from the power of the attack. I could feel the heat from the laser even as I stood behind him.

"Digimodify. Power activate!" I used the power card and the change was instant. The beam turned from sky blue. To emerald green. He tensed as the new power coursed through his data.

It concentrated all into one attack. The three orbs joined together. Dracomon took in a deep breath. He waited on my command.

"Finish it!"

"Baby Breath!" As unintimdating as the attack sounded what happened next was farm from baby like. He let it loose. With a great exhale, he turned the alley ablaze in a tornado of blue flames incinerating the trash that was tossed aside. Melting the bottles into pools of molten liquid. The flames struck its target.

"Most excellent!" He exclaimed clenching his claws.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Lunamon said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah great attack. Next time try it on a weaker opponent." The Digimon was still standing! The fog was blown completely astray and now I could see it. The D-Sight. It showed me an image. It looked just like a girl. But with a strange halloween costume. Her name. Was Ranamon. A Hybrid Digimon she wasn't lying. Whatever that meant. All I knew. She was much stronger than I thought.

"Luna! Where did you go?!" A girls voice rang out from behind.

"Xiao. I'm over here!" Lunamon screamed out into the darkness. Soon a girl came around the corner. Our eyes met and she looked at me in a strange way, as if seeing someone from a dream.

"No get back!"

"Tidal wave!" Jets of water burst out from the cracks in the walls, from the manhole leading to the sewers. Until the waters raised to knee height. All of it gathered towards Ranamon, gathering into a momentous wave. At least 10 feet tall. With unbelievable speed it surged forward.

Dracomon tackled me out the way as it washed past us. Heading straight towards that girl.

"Luna!" She screamed in terror, beckoning for her partner. She clenched up in fear

"I'm coming Xiao!" Lunamon leapt in front of the wave. A white energy surrounding her. The wave hit them and I couldn't see them any more only a faint white light shining in the murky depths. Dracomon and I were stunned, they were gone. The water blew apart and a new digimon stood in Lunamon's place.

This Digimon looked much stronger than Ranamon thats for sure. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Lunamon that scared little Digimon had transformed into something so. So big! The new Digimon, it had these incredibly muscular legs, the legs alone were gigantic compared to Lunamon. But the body had evolved to be more human like. It had these gloves on, they retained the same crescent moon shapes that Lunamon had. The ribbon that was once around her ear. Was now tied tightly around her arm.

"Is... Is that Lunamon?" I said in absolute disbelief. If Lunamon could turn into something so… Badass! My mind drifted to Dracomon. What would he become? All I knew was that the tides had shifted in our favor now.

"Yea! Go Lunamon!" I shouted cheering her on. She grinned at us, before her eyes set on Ranamon.

"A Champion! Sugah why you gotta make things complicated!" Ranamon grit her teeth.

Sirens began wailing. Police sirens. Shit! I could see Ranamon was thinking, any second now they would have been discovered by the cops. This new development changed things, for everyone.

"Well Tamers. This has been real but I should really get a move on." While the wave still bound Lunamon and her Tamer, Ranamon turned tail and bolted.

"Dracomon. We need to get out of here!" I grabbed him and made like a bat out of hell. We had no time to stop and chat!

* * *

April 1st 10:46 am 2014 **Abigail POV**

* * *

"Ms Lytar. I hope you know why you're here?" Ms McPhee must really enjoy giving lectures. Today, I was late by only minutes. And for that I had to miss recess. A little dramatic.

"I do Ms McPhee, I was trying to get here earlier. But my bike's wheel is flat. So I had to get the bus." I put on my 'I'm so sorry Teacher' voice. Ms McPhee wasn't an idiot she shook her head in annoyance when I finished.

"Listen Abigail. If you keep lying like this. Nobody is going to believe you when it counts." I held myself back, getting angry wouldn't solve anything with a teacher.

"Ok. I'll try to tell the truth more. Even though what I said was completely true, and you are choosing not to believe me! I was late by a few minutes! Would you prefer If I missed that lesson entirely?!" So much for not getting angry Abigail. I bit my tongue preventing myself from digging the grave deeper.

"I have your punishment, My Lytar." I knew what was coming next, she would hand me a little back scratcher. Her horrifying commands to scrape the gum off the tables.

"This is Aelinore Adrian. She is new and I was hoping you'd show her around. I thought of you because you excel at French? Don't you?" She opened the door, a smaller bleach blonde haired girl waved to me shyly. French? Oh god! All I know is how to order fries and say hello.

I sighed. This was probably worse than scraping gum.

* * *

April 1st 10:50 am 2014 **Phoebe POV**

* * *

I couldn't keep my eyes of the Digivice. The constant fluctuations, digital gates appearing then disappearing in such rapid succession. It was near impossible to keep track off. My eyes darted from one point on the screen to the next. They were happening all over London, yet only one happened recently. Two strange rectangular shapes on the map, right where the gate opened. When I looked at my own location two similar icons appeared close together. Different color of course. The ones a few days ago, they were Blue and Purple they only met for about a minute. My Icon was a salmon like color, and the one I was following was golden.

I had Salamon tucked away in my backpack. She was pawing at the zips trying to break free. However her paws couldn't open the zippers. Thank evolution for opposable thumbs. Sometimes she would speak but after a few outbursts I put tape of her mouth. After all stealth was a necessity. The boy I had been following for the past hour, had skipped school. I did too to follow him. He was one of the few people on the map to not be close to any other rectangle.

Of course I was going to change that. But I needed to see if these rectangles meant what I think they mean. They were the symbol for Digivices. They have to be. And if this guy had one, I had to make sure he was leading me to his Digimon. To fight or join up, was a matter of debate. Salamon was ready for either one. I told her we would talk to him first. If he refused to listen we fight second. She was eager for the latter.

But this boy had been leading me on wild goose chases. He'd turn off into alleys where it was impossible to follow. Duck through buildings. It was like he knew I was following him. I wouldn't be surprised, these things must work both ways. If he had seen me, he made no real attempt to shake me off. Just delay my progress. Make me sweat to keep up.

He looked back obviously searching for someone. Eyes checking everyone with a phone. I slowly put my Digivice back in my pocket, waiting for him to continue. His eyes looked over me I could feel it, but I did my best to not be seen. Blending in with the crowd.

Moments later he pressed on. This time I waited a little bit. Making him think he had given me the slip. Thats when it occurred to me. He might not be able to see me If I turned it off. I kept my eyes pressed on him, and slowly the Digivice turned off. Turning into a black screen. I kept my eyes trained to the back of his head. He stopped looking around, this time he looked slightly disheveled. I was so close I could see the crease on his cheek as he pursed his lips. He had no idea I was on to him.

He made his first mistake. I knew this street like the base of my palm. He just turned off into a dead end. I followed with haste. But he was already waiting for me. His green eyes and lips screamed snarky.

"Are you actually serious?" He asked, his voice was in a mocking tombra. It made me flinch as I realized he had the upper hand.

"It seems I am." I responded in a nonchalant way, I brushed my bangs from my eyes squinting to get a better look at him.

"Well we have been tailing me for like... 4 hours now. We have walked pretty much all over the district, I think around 10k. You have serious dedication I'll give you that!" He was laughing I bit my lower lip to hold back a comment. "So um. Thats the million dollar question isn't it. Why have you been following me for so long? I mean I consider myself an attractive guy….~" I coughed cutting him off.

"You're Digidestined as well." He looked different when I said that, his eyes analyzed me. He licked his lips as the tension built.

"Are you here to fight. Ryudamon!" He called out holding out his Digivice. A shape burst out from the shadows. It looked Dragon like, with armor coating its back and head. It stood in front of him, about half his size. It eyes glowing red. I opened my bag, letting Salamon out. He stifled back laughing when he saw her. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"I'm afraid it isn't, but I promised myself we'd talk first. Clearly you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for. You know about the indicators on the Digivice. But you are the only one who has been avoiding others. Why?"

"Well my dear. I was watching, waiting. You are the pink rectangle, you too have been away from others but you frequent the Digital gates. Unlike the blue rectangle who has met with two others already. This tells me you prefer to work alone, but you seek me out. I further deduce that you feel threatened by the others grouping together. And you too are looking for an ally."

My breath was caught. How could he know all that. However I showed no emotion keeping him from seeing anymore than he already had. I began to clap, a fake smile growing on my lips.

"Well done Gilbert. Well done." This time I caught him off guard, his eyes grew wide and his iris' expanded. Shock in the clearest form. "I've seen you before, actually we've almost met before. But judging by the way you look at me, you see a stranger. Now you're trying to picture the face. Thats where you make the wrong move, focus on the voice. A voice you could almost swear you've heard before. Maybe it was in subway station. Or maybe you've heard it before in a classroom. Before I transferred from your school to my old one. I was unnoticed, which is a good thing I suppose. I don't tend to like other people. But you I've seen you enough to know what kind of person you are. And thats exactly why I need an ally like you." When I finished he was loosening the scarf around his neck, a smile on his face. Clearly impressed.

"I think you've made a friend, pink rectangle." He chuckled softly, Ryudamon the dragon digimon its eyes turned green and it looked at its partner. That 'are you kidding me face' woven on.

"Its Phoebe by the way." I added with a smirk. It appeared both our Digimon were frustrated by how things turned out. I tucked Salamon into my arms and walked away.

"How will I contact you?!" He asked one final question before she broke into the street.

"I'll contact you." And with that I was lost in the crowd.

"Are you kidding me Phoebe. You choose this guy! Stupidest decision you'll ever make." Salamon added rolling her eyes at me.

"Do you think everyone shares your ideals Salamon. Absorb to be the strongest. You're a fool if you think that. The other Digidestined might object to our way of doing things. And if we don't stop do you think they would leave us to do that? Or do I have to wait before your next on the chopping block."

"I understand Phoebe. Its just…. I don't like him. Something about him irks me."

"Perhaps. But even a loner like me can realize that lines are being drawn. Better draw my side with friendly faces. So I guess purple is next."


	4. Battle Royale Part 1

April 6th 6:00 pm 2014 **Phoebe POV**

* * *

It was just the crack of dawn. The evening light had already started to creep up on the street. I had to see for myself. I had to see the Blue rectangle with my own eyes. This person, he was the center of my suspicions. He didn't seek out Digimon like I did. He appeared when they opened. When a Digital gate opened that is.

It was a peculiar manerism I had trouble breaking down. Did he see himself as a protector. Stop them at the gates, and only the gates. My strategy of getting stronger involved opening the gates. Digimon always came out. Eager to fight. It was strange, nothing like the world my brothers had told me about.

They said Digimon were mostly peaceful. In the Digital World they had order. But from what I saw, it was the opposite only chaos. Salamon showed me the militaristic ideals that Digimon shared. Fight and grow stronger. The weak get absorbed by the strong. A brutal chaste system different from what I had been told. It baffled me at first, then it got me thinking.

If these Digimon, are only here to fight. Why are they coming here? Couldn't they just fight in their own world. My brothers told me Digidestined had a purpose. That we were chosen for something, each of us embodying a strength to complete the other. But when I work with Gilbert. We don't mesh at all, we both are intelligent, both ruthless. If anything we fight the same way, and for the same reasons. To help our partners become better, to achieve something they couldn't on their own.

It takes me back to the day I found her. She was still in her in-training form. To scared to know where she was, and what she was doing. An innocent creature left to suffer in our world. So I took her home. But my brothers knew exactly what she was. They filled me in on everything I needed to know. And when I got my Digivice, they told I was going to be a hero.

I scoffed at that. Loners like me don't end up as Hero's. Hell my only partnership is built on the basis I need to use him to defend myself from my fellow Digidestined. So I guess thats what brought me here. To this suburban district I knew little off. The Blue Rectangle was here. In one of these houses. A Digital Gate right in the middle of his street.

I need to know what he will do when it activates…. When I activate it. Standing right in the middle of the road, no cars drove by. Quiet neighborhood. The lights were still on in the house. I could see most of the family. The mother was in the kitchen. Must have been washing up or cooking Dinner. I couldn't see very well from the road. Two boys. Uncertain which one is Blue. The eldest of the two was sitting at his desk by the window. Must have been studying as I saw the furious movements associated by putting pen to paper. The youngest was on his computer must have been playing a game with the way he fiddled with the keys.

Just gotta wait for the reaction. My D-Sight activated bringing the gate to life. Fluorescent light lit up the road like a christmas tree. My eyes darted back in forth between the two brothers. I needed to see which one moved first. After the agonizing seconds rolled on. Nobody moved. They both continued with their activities. At this rate a Run Away would emerge on the porch!

Thats when I caught the slightest movement out the corner of my eye. A Digimon. A Dragon like creature. Its scales completely blue with moose like horns on its skull. It was watching me from the window. My breath caught in my throat. This was supposed to be a stealth op! He wasn't supposed to know I was here!

* * *

April 6th 5:56 pm 2014 **Marcus POV**

* * *

"What do I do?" I spoke out the corner of my mouth. Trying not to show my mouth was moving.

"Just keep cool. We don't what she's here for." Abigail was peaking through the curtains, she was using my computer to message my brother downstairs.

"What is she here for?" I was confused. Abigail and I were just studying, when she noticed one of the rectangles was closing in on us. We learned that we could hide if our D-Sights were turned off. So if we were together we always kept one off just to keep safe. Looks like that was a good idea.

"If it was friendly she would have done something by now." Abigail was careful, of course I couldn't see her, but she better be careful. If Pink caught on that we knew she was there…. We didn't want to think she was hostile.

"Why can't I just get up and go to you?" I asked Abigail. She was the on running this 'operation' or so she called it.

"I want her to think she has this under control. She will let her guard down." She could obviously see my concerns. I didn't want Pink attacking my family, if she was dangerous. I shuddered at the thought. Abigail had me writing down scribbles. To make me look like I was busy. After a while it just turned into my anger taking it out on the paper.

"Don't worry. If she does anything its two against one. Keramon is in position and so is Dracomon. You just need to relax." Abigail was trying to reassure me but it wasn't really helping.

"Yea I'll say that when we dangle your family like bait. You try to keep calm." I couldn't see her but I felt like she wanted to say something more, she however held off for some reason. Leaving my statement uncontested. That didn't seem like her, to back down.

"Why is she just standing there. She must have thought we might see her at some point." Abigail was trying to get a handle on this girls motives. But both of us lacked any real intelligence. If I said that out loud she'd probably throw a chair at me. But we were way out of our depth on this one. Thats why I brought in an expert.

"Spencer. You got any ideas?" I asked the other male in the room. Spencer Wong my best friend. He brought the brains to our brawn. After all he was the one who came up with me and Abigail's stealth strategy.

"You told me these diamond shapes were 'Digital Gates'. And that when they pulsed they were active and something would cross over from the Digital World. Well there is one inactive right where she is standing. Maybe she's going to… turn it on?" I couldn't help but feel he was right. That night where all this began. It happened right outside my window, that gate was the one responsible for Dracomon. And everyone elses Digimon. Even the girl outside.

"Woah she's moving." Abigail called it out.

I did my best to resist. But I wanted to look so badly. I wanted to see what she was up too. It plagued me knowing she could be doing something diabolical and deadly and…. In my peripheral vision. I could see that familiar light. The lights from an active Digital Gate. I did my best not to react, but the flashing halations were blinding even from where I sat. But I needed to trust my friends. After all, Spencer knew what he was doing. Being one of those guys who watch anime. He called this. Our trap card.

"Now!" He ordered and Abigail used her D-Sight. Turning it on. I looked down at my own. Soon both of Icons were glowing brilliantly.

"Lets go!" Now she was giving the orders. Somedays I just feel like a lackey.

* * *

April 6th 6:03 pm **Phoebe POV**

* * *

Everything was spinning. My plan shattered. My eyes were glued to the Digivice. A third Icon showed up. Setting up the trap. Exactly as I feared they were teaming up to get rid off me. They must have seen me getting close, and formulated this whole plot. The front door swung open. A girl a little ways younger than me stood in the frame. That Dragon Digimon from before running out to greet me.

"We accept your surrender!" The eldest of the two brothers shouted into the street. Salamon was still squirming in my bag. I knew this would turn into a fight. But I had no idea that they would do this. Out gunned and out matched I did the only thing I could.

I turned to run. But as I spun on my heels I came face to face with the creature from nightmares. Its gigantic head and evil appearance made me halt. They had surrounded me. As if it was instinct I unzipped my bag. Salamon lept out barking at the Virus Digimon.

"Stop that, its not very nice!" The Virus Digimon pursed its lips, almost disappointed with the reaction it got.

"Bite me, bitch!" Salamon snapped back making the other Digimon's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well that was rude." It spreads its arms out making itself appear larger.

"Salamon attack!" I ordered my partner to engage, Salamon without needing anything further jumped onto the Virus Digimon swatting its ballon head, with a great thwack it was sent scrambling. Its recovery was unbelievably swift.

"Crazy Giggle!" It fired an invisible force from its maw. A few seconds later the ground shattered in front of Salamon pelting us both with stones.

"Tail Smash!" Before Salamon could recover the Dragon Digimon came in swinging its tail like bludgeon smashing Salamon with great strength. She stopped moving after that. Panic filled my stomach, my heart was beating a thousand times a second, a great pain welled up in my chest.

"2 against one ain't fair. Lets even this out!" For the first time ever. I wanted to kiss that man.

Ryudamon came out of nowhere I discharged bolts of energy from its body that peppered the street with mini explosions. Those two other Digimon were forced to regroup with their Tamers. Now we stood on opposite ends of the street. Two pairs of Tamers and their Digimon, starting a war.

"I've never been so glad to see you before!" For the first time, I gave Gilbert a genuine smile. He gave me the thumbs up before turning our attentions to the other Tamers.

"So. Your move kiddies!" Gilbert teased drawing his Digivice.

* * *

A/N

Sadly this was supposed to be much bigger, but I ran out of time. I'm going to the hospital for a few days so I just wanted to post what I had so you guys could maybe enjoy it before I finish it off.

Au Revoir readers


	5. Battle Royale Part 2

April 6th 6:04 pm **Abigail POV**

* * *

This isn't good. Even Marcus can see that. The two other D-Sight holders, were staring us down ready for battle. I wanted to try this diplomatically. But combat is so much more fun! Plus who knows where this may lead. So exciting, we may all bond after this! That girl had such beautiful hair, I must know her secrets!

"So before we get this started, I have one question!" I screamed indiscriminately throwing my arm high above my head. Nobody even flinched but they didn't reject it either.

"Where do you get your hair done?!" My finger dropped with great force pointing at the girl opposite me. This time she did flinch, stunned by my sudden outburst. She genuinely looked confused but blushed hesitantly.

"Who me?" That's cute she was actually flustered.

I looked back at Marcus, his eyes were darting between me and the guy who stood opposite him. He like the other guy were disarmed by the situation, all of our Digimon wouldn't move. Keramon was hesitant but combat ready.

"Abigail… What are you doing~?" He was whispering but shouting at the same time, he was gesturing something. He was doing something was his hands and shoulders, slugging them forward and putting on a gruff face.

"What the hell are you doing~?" I returned his strange shout whisper combo.

"... You know~!" He punched his palm then turned his head to the two D-Sight holders.

"What! No we don't have too. Why can't we get along! She has such nice hair!" I whined jumping up and down a little to emphasize my point.

"But… Fight?" He was done talking, he turned back towards Dracomon. His D-Sight roaring and raging.

That's when it broke out, Dracomon charged forward tackling the unaware Ryudamon. That's right. I've done my Digimon research, well actually Spencer was educating me, but still at least I can identify it on sight!

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Marcus was the first to use a modifier and the effects were instant Dracomon was breathing blue flames, scattering Ryudamon and his Tamer. Those two were in panic desperate to get away from the fire breathing Dragon.

"Cheap move! Digi-Modify! Armor activate!" I snapped my head back to the fight coming my way. The Salamon tamed by the girl jumped in the air bits of spinning metal began shaping itself around it, transforming into perfect iron ball. When it hit the ground, it hit the ground hard. It cracked under the force and soon it came spinning right at me.

"Crazy Turn!" Keramon turned into a purple tornado slamming into the ball knocking it of course.

The ball skirted off breaking apart to release the Digimon inside. Salamon wasn't even fazed, It barked an attack slamming into Keramon with unexpected speed. Things were not going well, two attacks down for them and we haven't even retaliated.

"Alright Keramon! Lets change this up a little! Digi-Modify, Speed activate!"

Keramon responded with a wide grin. Salamon's unrelenting barrage of attacks had soon been managed. Keramon was spinning and twisting, disorienting Salamon as Keramon now danced around it. Keramon charged a Crazy Giggle exhaling it at Salamon, the ground around it exploded. Salamon was barely standing.

"Keramon stop. Attack Ryudamon!" I turned away from the downed Digimon to the ongoing battle between Marcus and the other guy.

And to be honest. It wasn't looking good for team good guys.

* * *

April 6th 6:11 pm **Gilbert POV**

* * *

I can't believe I'm winning. This guy got a head start on me with a surprise attack and now I'm wiping him down the street. Ryudamon and I aren't strangers to how we work together as a team. However this guy I was fighting, he didn't have a single clue what he was going. He kept using Power and Recharge modifiers throwing his Digimon into brutal attacks, not taking its defense into account. Ryudamon is an armored dragon Digimon, we used the armor on his back and Recharge modifiers to keep his strength up.

"Helmet Reversal!" Ryudamon braced himself, that Dracomon came spinning using its tail to try and batter us.

"Perfect. You fell right into our trap."

Dracomon made contact, hitting Ryudamon's skull with its tail. Ryudamon buckled but smirked, its armor taking the hit. It sent Dracomon skyward with an upwards bash, Ryudamon quickly followed opening its mouth.

"Tera Burst!" Ryudamon bombarded Dracomon with explosive energy sending him crashing back to his Tamer.

"Nice try Kiddie. Better luck next time." I gave that boy a wave as he was on his knees stunned at his defeat. He didn't even know where to start helping his partner, quite depressing.

I heard nothing from Phoebe. Meaning she had been bested, If that could have ever happened. The girl she had tussled with was no staring me down. Her partner ready to go. Ryudamon was with me, but that battle with Dracomon had him worn down. He had taken a lot of blows that even his defense couldn't fully endure. And I was fighting blind if she could take Phoebe… That meant she was the real deal. Even when Phoebe and I sparred she would break me. So this new development left me… To say the least a little scarred.

But a sound cut us off. It was coming from the Digital gate. I forgot we even turned that thing on! Its lights flared and vanished but instead a person stood there. A person wearing a mask. As if he was waiting for this to happen. He began to clap, slowly. Chuckling at us.

"Well done. You two have advanced to phase 2." I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, but his voice sure was gleeful. But then it turned sour and his presence darkened.

"And you two, least to say I'm most disappointed by you two. Marcus, Phoebe. I thought one of you would have gotten to the final surefire one of you would have. Oh well. Agumon!" The Mystery Man summoned a Digimon it had orange skin, lizard like appearance. Iconic amongst all Digimon fans.

Agumon began to shift glowing in evolutionary light. Its body began to grow ten fold. Till it was the size of a bus. Horns coverings its armored face. But this wasn't a regular Greymon. Its skin was black as coal, but it was much bigger than the default.

"Darkgreymon!" It huffed venting green flames from its mouth. It started walking, moving towards the defeated Salamon.

"Woah what are you doing!" Phoebe screamed stepping in front of her partner shielding her from Darkgreymon.

"You are weak, she goes. The strong can stay." Darkgreymon growled when it spoke I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. It was so chilling just to hear such a vile voice.

"After all. This is my Battle Royale!" The man's screaming was starting to get on my nerves.

Phoebe looked at me for help, but I didn't move. If I did. Would he delete Ryudamon as well. But If I didn't move Salamon was goner for sure!

"Keramon!" That girl intervened ordering her Digimon to attack! What is she thinking!

Keramon flew in front of Phoebe shielding both her and Salamon. Darkgreymon looked fazed. he obviously wasn't meant to take out Keramon. After all this girl triumphed and was victorious. Against its orders It backed away.

"If you stood by a loser. By default you will become one. Get the Dragons Roar first." And that was that. It stormed past Phoebe advancing on the Dracomon I beat earlier. It laid unconscious in its Tamers arms. I knew I had to do something but I couldn't move. What's wrong with me! This is so wrong!

* * *

April 6th 6:19 pm **Marcus POV**

* * *

Its shadow cast over us. Dracomon was barely breathing, I looked to the others for help. Abigail was blocked, it had a clear shot at us. There was nothing I could do. Dracomon was just too heavy, my stupid skinny arms couldn't carry him two feet! I grit my teeth as I felt the heat begin to burn up from its mouth. A sickly green flame swirling in its mouth. I felt Dracomon stir as his eyes began to open.

"Is this it?" He asked me with shaky breath. I couldn't bring myself to speak to him, I knew it was over for both of us. I nodded he tried to get up, but he was too damaged. His code began to fluctuate, breaking apart into different pieces. He stopped trying and his body came back together.

"We go out together. Promise me." He held out one claw I gripped it tight.

"I promise! I promise that this won't go to waste!" I stood up defiantly. Blocking Dracomon with my body.

"Venom Flame!" Darkgreymon let it loose. I felt everything slowly come to an end. The flames inched closer and closer. I think I heard Abigail scream my name. But that was drowned out from the roar of the fire, it became a hissing song that drowned out everything, I felt Dracomon rise. And the bellowing black engulfed us...

I opened my eyes. Thick blue skin covered my body. It stood on large hind legs, its body towered over me. Shielding me from the flames. I felt a gush of wind blow everything back. Darkgreymon was sent scattering backwards from the gust. And it started to stand. Its height eclipsed Darkgreymon by double. Pale wings on leathery blue skin. Red horns bigger than me stood on its head. I felt its tail crack the road as it settled behind me. My D-Sight was going haywire. An egg symbol on its cover, flashing blue, with the words.

**Champion**

It began walking forward making the earth shake as it took its first steps, sending cracks down the road as its heavy feet pierced the ground. If it was smirking before it wasn't now. Darkgreymon, actually looked worried. And I knew its name, the D-Sight stopped displaying Champion. And gave me Dracomons new name.

"GET HIM COREDRAMON!" I roared like a caged animal and Coredramon did the same its roar shattered my ear drums but the adrenaline nulled the pain. I could see the others on the floor sheltering their ears.

Coredramon began to run. Sprinting towards its opponent. Its mouth was ablaze. It began to inhale licks of fire swirled around its jaws. The road began to melt as its power reached levels I had never known existed in that little blue guy.

"Flare Breath!" It exhausted the fire like a jet engine. The blast was so strong Coredramon began skidding backwards, being forced to dig its nails into the road to keep itself steady. The roar of the flames began to die and Coredramon snapped its mouth shut blowing the rest of the fire outs its nostrils.

Darkgreymon… It lay barren. Its Digital code fully exposed, it looked like a small gem glowing inside of its chest. And Darkgreymon wasn't responding. Coredramon began to flap its wing, sending a hurricane in all directions. I grappled a tree to keep myself standing. Once it was in the air, Coredramon tried to move forward but could only manage a slight hover. He was still getting used to the new form! It looked like he was struggling!

"Coredramon! Finish it!" I ordered him, he looked back at me with a smile on his face.

"I got this!" He gave me a thumbs up, or the Digimon equivalent. He began dipping forward falling towards the disabled Darkgreymon.

"Strike Bomber!" He somersaulted just before impact his tail striking the Digimon right in the core. Then it exploded in a sea of blue blobs. Coredramon began absorbing the… I guess data. Before looking around. The Masked Man was nowhere to be found. He must have left during the battle.

I looked around for Abigail. She was standing with those two other Tamers. They all looked at Coredramon in awe. And I couldn't blame them. He looked damn cool over there!

* * *

April 6th 8:49 pm **The Patron POV**

* * *

I sat in front of my computer. Typing away furiously. Redoing the same code as before. So many trials and its the one that worked. It always took me a few hours to bring it back. To almost everyone on the planet this would just look like lines of useless nonsense. But to a person of actual genius. It was life put in words. I had been slaving away at this for 2 hours now. And it was almost complete. All I had to do was run the virus…

There we go. Virus is doing it work. I connected the adaptor to my D-Sight downloading the information. After a quick sync It was working and ready to go. My Black Digivice now held life in egg form. Creating a Digimon is no simple task, matter of fact It is insanely challenging. But bringing a Digimon back to life, with the same preset memories. That is art. I disconnected the phone, and watched as the egg began to move.

"We have to wait a few months Agumon. Then you'll be back. And I won't let those kids defeat you again. I created another _Matrix_ just for you.


End file.
